unwrittenfandomcom-20200213-history
Breathe/Sponsoring
In order to help keep your favorite Chosen Ones alive you'll need to sponsor them, Just check under the current section to learn how to sponsor your fav Chosen Ones! Sponsor Points: Alfan: 5 Points Kokori: 5 Points Pre-Game Sponsoring: Reaping Sponsoring: With the reapings just starting it's time to start some very basic sponsoring, since it's only just begining this will help me choose who will be blood bath, and who, well won't. is in no way "Real" Sponsoring. And will only help get your favorite past the blood bath. Simply post your signature under any character you would like to see make it past the blood-bath, by not posting your sig you are saying you want them to die in blood-bath. Conor: District One #Josie Amber here, Talk to me! 02:42, December 25, 2011 (UTC) #Got it memorized? Got what memorized? 02:47, December 25, 2011 (UTC) #If you have found this, you are a stealth ninja. Where'd my signature go? 03:12, December 25, 2011 (UTC) #He has the same name as one of my friends, same spelling too :P Rose tints my world, keeps me safe from my trouble and pain... 05:18, December 27, 2011 (UTC) #Blonde buddies! <3 I'm a Barbie Girl! In a Barbie World! 05:27, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Teddy: District One #Josie Amber here, Talk to me! 02:42, December 25, 2011 (UTC) #'Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan ' 02:52, December 25, 2011 (UTC) #If you have found this, you are a stealth ninja. Where'd my signature go? 03:12, December 25, 2011 (UTC) #I love you. What the? 03:25, December 25, 2011 (UTC) #Teddy, you are so awesome and pretty! And my signature changed color -_- I'm a Barbie Girl! In a Barbie World! 04:52, December 27, 2011 (UTC) #I love you TEDDY! Rose tints my world, keeps me safe from my trouble and pain... 05:17, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Robert: District Two #lawl Hey! Aren't you that 05:04, December 27, 2011 (UTC) #<3 Josie Amber here, Talk to me! 05:10, December 27, 2011 (UTC) #I didn't start this. <~< Got it memorized? Got what memorized? 05:14, December 27, 2011 (UTC) #I don't want to sponsor you...but Josie forced me too I'm a Barbie Girl! In a Barbie World! 05:16, December 27, 2011 (UTC) #I'm being nice :D Rose tints my world, keeps me safe from my trouble and pain... 05:17, December 27, 2011 (UTC) #Jason | Talk Page 05:19, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Josie: District Two #lawl Hey! Aren't you that 05:05, December 27, 2011 (UTC) #Voting for myself xDD how shallow shush <3 Josie Amber here, Talk to me! 05:10, December 27, 2011 (UTC) #<3333 :3 Got it memorized? Got what memorized? 05:14, December 27, 2011 (UTC) #Rose tints my world, keeps me safe from my trouble and pain... 05:17, December 27, 2011 (UTC) #I didn't want to sponsor you ;( but you forced me! Love you sis! I'm a Barbie Girl! In a Barbie World! 05:17, December 27, 2011 (UTC) #Jason | Talk Page 05:19, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Rex: District Three #obviously :P In anouther life, I would make you stay, so I don't have to say you were the one that got away 18:30, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Tia: District Three # The Great Arena Challenge: Over For some reason, I can not think of an interesting, and fun idea for an arena for the story, so... I'm asking y'all to come up with one for me. This will end when I have the eigth Reaping posted. Be as detailed, or not as detailed as you want. The winning entry will get ten sponsor points added to their "Account" When the games begin. Entries: *A huge desert with oasis's scattered around and a lake near the centre. Perfect with quicksand <3 I've got a Clue Hunt on. You can check my 03:36, December 25, 2011 (UTC) *A large open plains with needed items scattered about, several cave systems that can be well hidden in, except for when wild animals attack, a forest deadly like the Amazon, with poisonous creatures and all that, a snowy area with a constant blizzard, widely varied so people can survive however they can last >:D <3 Got it memorized? Got what memorized? 03:41, December 25, 2011 (UTC) *Different fields for each element. Water : Beach , Fire : Valcano and magma river , Wind : A windy valley , Steel : A metal factory , Earth : Cavernes , Light : sunny plains , Wood : Forest , Darkness : Sunless desert , Ice : Frozen Glaicer , Thunder : Field with thunderstorms. Never Give ' 03:46, December 25, 2011 (UTC) *The usual Cornucopia in the middle, then on the left there's a lucious woods with many trees and animals. To the north and right, there's a large lake, and the south is a big desert! I'm a Barbie Girl! In a Barbie World! 04:51, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Winners: I know I'm ending a ton of reapings early, but I have figured out what the arena will be.... Rex and Robert will each get 5 points, as the idea is a mix of both of their ideas... Any ways, Be sure to keep supporting your fav. Chosen ones in the Reaping Section, if not they most likely will die in the Blood-Bath. A new contest will be posted after the next two reapings :) [[User:Mrodd|'I'm Hugable]] [[User talk:Mrodd|'Talk']] 15:56, December 27, 2011 (UTC)